Hicca Left
by violinnerd 14
Summary: What if Hicca had left Berk before she had been chosen for the big fight? What will happen when she returns 5 years later to help with intruders? A lot can change over the time she was gone. And what about her and Asher? An AU of my story Hicca's Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's Vy! Welcome to Hicca Left! I really hope you like this first chapter. I haven't written anything like this before so we'll see what happens. Enjoy and review if you think something needs fixing please! Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon**

_**Read to chapter 9 of Hicca's Dragon, ignore last sentence, and proceed**_

"Toothless?" I ask. He halts his game and turns to me, cocking his head as if to ask 'what?'

"Do you want to leave?" I ask him quietly, looking down. He walks over and sits next to me, turning his head to see my face and I tried to keep the tears in my eyes hidden.

"It's just, I'm not a Viking. I don't belong here and I'm a hiccup, so no one wants me here either. I'm tired of being bullied and ignored and being the village hiccup. The mistake. I'm just a joke to them, but what about the rest of the world? I don't know... it's just an idea," I tell him. He nods.

"What? You- you're agreeing?" I ask in wonder. He nods again. I let out a small laugh in relief.

"Well then. Saturday?" I ask. A determined look fills his eyes and he nods again. I smile. "Saturday it is then. I'll be here at noon," I confirm and pack up, walking home unusually happy.

~**Saturday**~

Yes! Today I was leaving! I am never coming back. That's for sure. Although, Asher... he was nice yesterday. Why? I was walking to the cove, a backpack with spare clothes, food, tools from the forge, and my Toothless toy inside. I also had a larger than normal basket of fish for Toothless. And a few more in a bag for me to fry, seeing as I didn't eat breakfast. Snotlout locked the great hall, she wasn't letting me in.

"Hello Toothless!" I call, extra cheerful. "How's your morning?" He bounds over and sniffs the basket. I laugh and dump the fish out.

"There you go Bud." I start a small fire for my fish as he gobbled his up. Since I didn't know where we'd end up, today I had on a green tunic (similar to a shirt a teen boy would wear), brown leggings, my boots, and my vest. My short hair just managed to fit in a ponytail thankfully and I felt confident that we'd be fine. My clothes were designed on Berk, perfect for trapping the heat and keeping it out. I don't care about rain, If it's bad we'll just be careful. Toothless and I finished eating around the same time and I went through my backpack, double checking that we had everything. Thankfully, we did, and I hopped on Toothless, strapping the harness on.

"Alright Bud. Let's do this," I whisper in his ear, and he shoots into the sky. He was obviously having fun. So was I.

"YES!" I yelled. Freedom at last!

**Asher's point of view**

"Hicca?" Gobber asked, walking into the hall at dinner.

"Haven't seen her," Fishlegs called.

"Where is she? She was supposed to be at the forge today and never came," he told us.

"Who cares!" Snotlout said, putting her feet on the table. "The less we see of her the better."

"Be nice," Gobber said.

"Has anyone seen Hicca?" Stoic asked loudly. No one responded. Did anyone even care? Probably not. We, the teens and I, talked to the chief about where she might be and went home for the night, not thinking anything of it. She had run off before. A week later though, she was still missing. She had never been gone this long before. I kept thinking back to what she had said. 'To cool to be seen with the hiccup?' Is that why she left? Tired of being bullied, ignored, considered useless by everyone? Even her family? I wouldn't be surprised. I just hope she returns soon. I need to talk to her


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's Vy! Now I personally hate this chapter, but you might like it. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own HtTYD**

**3rd person point of view**

A girl was on the back of a Dragon, helmet covering her face and hair. They were flying over the ocean, seemingly having the time of their lives. For the people of Berk though, not as much.

"PIRATES!" Someone on the island below shouted. The Girl stopped immediately. Scanning the waters, she saw ships heading for Berk.

"I know I said we'd never come here again, but we have to help. Ok Bud?" She whispered to the Dragon.

"**Alright,**" he responds. Her green eyes are determined as they fly to the ships. They swoop down, setting fire to the stocks, the weapons, and the decks of the pirate ships. Two got away somehow, and were already at Berk.

"Crap," she muttered, and took off towards the island. Her plan was to help from the air, until she saw a pirate walking to a small Viking girl, sword held out and ready to strike.

"Let me down over there," she told Toothless. He did so, and as she ran towards home she pulled out her fire sword, hitting a button to make it a normal blade. She jumped in front of the enemy, blocking his sword with her own and pushing the small girl away. The man didn't have any armor, so she simply waited for him to straighten, and knocked him out cold. She had never once killed without good reason.

"Hey Sweetie, where's your house? You'll be safe there," she asked the girl. She pointed shakily towards her home and the older girl took her hand.

"Trust me, you'll get home safely," she assured the child. As soon as the girl was inside, she made sure all entrances were locked and returned to the fight, that was luckily nearing the end. She took out a few more pirates that had been running towards her and got one from the back that a black haired girl was failing to defeat. When the last pirate was down or on the ship, she whistled for Toothless. The villagers had other thoughts though, and she was tackled. They brought her to the dungeons below, and went to consult the chief. Although, the blond one did look familiar.

**Hicca's point of view**

I sat in a cell, bored. I can't believe this! I come to help my old home and this is what I get. It has been 5 years, I'll give it that. But really? I fiddle with the strings of leather I have wrapped around my leggings. I don't look the same that's for sure. I still have my green tunic, under my tan shirt that actually did well as armor. It was a t-shirt and on top I hair black armor, also t-shirt length, that covered my chest with two straps, one over my chest and one around my middle. I had a black belt for my tan skirt and armor for my forearms, which weren't covered without it. I still had my brown boots and vest, but wasn't wearing my vest and only needed one boot. Looking down, I growl. They took my prosthetic! I needed that! I lost my left leg one day and created it specifically for myself. Some of my finest work I might say.

I was not taking off my helmet though. No way. I still had my short hair, so that would give them a hint on who I am. Not to mention I look way too much like Mum for them to not notice. A guard arrived, unlocking the door.

"The chief has ordered to speak to you," he said.

"Good. I need to talk to him," I say, standing up and balancing on my good leg. Since I'm here I may as well try to end the war between dragons and Vikings. Quite a jump from my original plan, but worth a shot isn't it?

"Come on."

"I can't walk. If you gave back my leg maybe, but not now," I say. The man groans and comes to help me. Best day ever. I **really** hope you heard the sarcasm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's Vy! Here's chapter 3! I don't know exactly if you'll like this, but we will see :). Enjoy! Disclaimer: still don't own it**

**Asher's point of view**

"Why do we need to go to this dumb thing anyway?" Snotlout asked. "Why can't we go kill pirates instead?"

"Because we all know you'd be dead within the minute even with all your big talk," Ruffnut snapped. The chief had called pretty much everyone on Jerk to this hearing or whatever it is. I'm only going because I arrested this person, I want to know who they are. We enter the great hall and I push my way to the front of the crowd, waiting for the noise to die down and fiddle with my braid. I grew my hair out since Hicca Left, and now it could go in a side braid. I still have my headband though. I kept my shoulder pads and they connected in the middle of my chest with a small hoop, and I had furs on the top. I changed from blue to red for my shirt and my belt wrapped around my waist multiple times. I had armor for my arms and dark pants with fur boots that reached my knees. I had changed quite a bit.

I wonder if Hicca looks any different. If she's even still alive. The doors bang open and everyone stops talking instantly, turning to see who the mystery fighter is. They are surrounded on both sides by guards, who don't look happy to be there. Judging by height and size, I think they are a girl. They push her to her knees. Sitting up straight she looks at the disgusted faces.

"What a nice little welcome party. I suppose you arrested the clown too?" She asked, voice muffled by her mask.

"Silence," Stoic demanded. She rolls her eyes. Why does she look familiar?

"You are here, pirate, because-"

"I'm not a pirate!" She interrupts Stoic.

"Why else would you be on this island. We don't know who you are," Stoic said.

"Oh I don't know maybe to help!" She snaps.

"Hey," Stoic' s brother, Spitelout said, stepping forward. "You will be respectful in front of your chief and you will stand in his presence. You should consider yourself lucky that he's listening to your story." She snorted.

"Alright first of all, he's not listening. I don't think he knows how to listen. Second, why should I stand. I'm not a member of the tribe. And last, I couldn't stand even if I wanted to. You took away my leg," she told them, shifting her position so they could see that her left leg was missing. I raised my eyebrows. That must be what the guard took from her.

"Well then. Remove your helmet. If you're not a pirate you should have nothing to fear," Stoic told her. For a moment I wondered what he meant, then mentally kicked myself. Almost every pirate crew has a tattoo on their cheek, distinguishing them from other people.

"I'd rather not. But thank you for the offer," she said sweetly. There's only one person I've ever known to talk like that to the chief. He looked at her, thinking.

"Guards," he said. They rushed to her side before she could do anything and she struggled against the grip on her arms.

"Hey! Let me go!" She demanded. Stoic stepped forward, towards her. In one smooth motion he took off her helmet. Then dropped it to the ground.

"Hicca?" He asked in disbelief. She growled. I stared. It _was_ Hicca. She looked different. She had small scars on her face, and her huge green eyes hadn't changed a bit. Her hair was still reddish brown and short, but it had small braids in the back and one long one behind her ear, going over her shoulder. She glared at her father.

"I came to help. And to offer something," she spat.

"Help with what? Offer what? You left us!" Stoic was shocked, clearly to see his assumed dead daughter sitting right in front of him.

"Help with pirates. I saved multiple villagers. And yes I left, in case you don't remember I was the hiccup! Why wouldn't I leave? And as for the offer, are you still having Dragon troubles?" She asked, smirk on her face. Stoic was surprised.

"How could you know about that? How could you help with that? Last I checked you couldn't kill dragons!"

"And I don't have to!" She said loudly, straightening her back in pride. "I'm the first Dragon rider. I can speak to all dragons and the nests I have visited have stopped raiding villages years ago. You are too stubborn. I offered a year back to help, a trader passed it on. You denied. I could have ended your troubles there and never return to this island again!" She spat angrily. Stoic went back to his seat at the front and before sitting turned back to the guards.

"Give back the prosthetic and lock her in her old room. I will speak to her later," and with that he sunk into his chair. I snatched her helmet and rushed outside.

"I can take her. You two go inside," I tell the guards. They nod and leave.

"How did you get them to do that, I tried for years as a child and nothing worked," Hicca asked.

"Being top fighter has its perks," I say.

"Ah. That would explain it," she said. It was now that I realized, she was standing just fine on one leg.

"Wait, why didn't you stand when you were told to? It's clear you can," I ask. She laughs.

"Yes, I can. But where's the fun in listening to your captors? I've been in far worse hearings than that, some even beat me till I answered, but I knew Stoic couldn't. Even after all these years I'm still his little girl. Or at least in his eyes," she says. What has she been doing? I wonder. Hearings that beat the person on trial, really?

"Here," I say, taking her left arm to provide some support, without doing everything.

"Thanks," she said, and we walked to the dungeons. We find her leg quickly, seeing as they just left it on the table. She picks it up and inspects it.

"You know, I honestly thought they were going to destroy this, just by putting it down." She hits a button on the prosthetic and it whirs, a small bit of metal shaped like a foot replaced the peg. She sat down and put it on, biting her lip and hissing as it snaps into place.

"Does it hurt?" I ask.

"Not usually. But being thrown on your knees never helps," she says.

"You haven't changed a bit have you?" I ask.

"I'm tougher than I was. But you're right, I'm not too different. Toothless reminds me every day," she says, standing up and walking to the door.

"Is Toothless your..."

"Dragon? Yes. I really can talk to them. Granted it nearly gave me a heart attack the first time and I didn't get used to it for a year, but hey. That's life," she said. Luckily for her the chief's house was close by, so it didn't take long to get there.

"See you later," I say.

"Maybe," she says with an evil grin, closing the door. It's going to be harder than I hoped it would be to get to know Hicca again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's Vy! New chapter! Yay! And we get the first encounter with Snotlout and the others together since Hicca returned, so let's see what happens. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own this**

**Hicca's point of view**

I realize I shouldn't be leaving my house, but I don't care. I didn't come back to be locked inside again! As soon as the front door closed I rushed to the back. Only problem, Dad was there.

"Oh. Um. Hi?" I said. He strode into the house and slammed the door.

"Who are you?" He demanded, cornering me.

"What?"

"You heard me! There's no way you're actually Hicca. She left years ago. There's no way she could turn into someone like you in 5 years!" He said angrily, pointing an accusing finger at me. I crossed my arms.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you. But I am Hicca and I'm not the girl you wanted. I can never be her. And there is no way on earth I'm going back to the girl I was before! You are stuck with the new me," I growled. He looks surprised. Sure I used to talk back, but never that mean.

"Are you really Hicca?" He asked.

"Yes, can you back up? Personal space please!" I said, sighing. Stoic realized that he was cornering me and quickly backed away.

"Why are you here? Where did you go? Why did you leave?" Question after question he asked. I held up a hand and gave him a stern look I had mastered. It wasn't 'full power' as Toothless and I like to call it, but still effective.

"I'm here because I saw you getting attacked by pirates and thought I could help and leave. As to where, I went, I was all over. Traveled the world, learned new things, got in trouble, and met some new dragons that were really cool. And you really shouldn't ask why I left. It's fairly obvious," I say quickly.

"Not to me," he says.

"Fine. I left because you didn't want me, no one liked me, and all in all you made my life living hel. Don't question it please," I say even faster with anger seeping into my voice.

"I- I'm sorry," he said. I roll my eyes and sit down on a chair near me.

"I don't want your apology. And now you know why I'm here and why I left. Can I leave now?" I couldn't wait to get out of here and fly again.

"No. You said you can control dragons, right? How is that possible?"

"I don't control them, I'm their friend. And it's not hard. You need to show them you're not a threat. Do you still have the training ring? I can show you." I wasn't really going to. I was probably going to train the dragon, fly off, and return tonight for the others.

"No. Not today. You can show us tomorrow," Stoic said firmly. I groaned.

"But Stoic!" I whined. His eyes widened for a moment before he shook his head.

"You aren't going anywhere till then," and he left after that. It was pointless to argue, so I stood up and went to the forge. My leg may work fine, but I wanted to make some adjustments. I walked through town like nothing had changed. As if I was still clumsy little Hicca. And I was still clumsy, just less so. I entered the forge and removed my leg, placing it on my old work table. I had a hidden compartment with a pencil and some supplies to pick locks that had been broken. I removed the contents and placed them in another hidden compartment in the sleeve of my armor. I got to work, removing the small door. Realizing that I would need to walk, I borrowed a small peg leg Gobber made as a model for his. It wasn't comfortable, but it's only for an hour or 2. I removed my armor that covered my chest and the sleeves over my arms and placed it in my old workroom in the back, leaving my tan shirt with a pattern similar to dragon scales. I turned back to my work, smiling in the heat of the flames in the fireplace near me. It was nice to not have to worry about being caught in someone else's forge. I heard someone knocking on the window up front and groaned inwardly when I realized I'd have to walk past them. Pretending I didn't know they were there, I grabbed the leg and walked to a table to work on the gears for switching out the foot. But of course, it wasn't a random villager, it was the other teens. I guess I can't say that anymore can I? After all, we have reached at least 20 years by now.

"Useless?" Snotlout asked. "It's really you? I thought you left and got eaten by a dragon or something!" I picked up the pieces I needed and turned in their direction, alternating between looking at them and at my project.

"Nope. It's really me. And I think I just figured out why I feel so guilty," I say, faking confusion.

"Because you came back and we didn't need you?" Tuffnut asked.

"No. Because I killed the pirate that had Snotlout cornered. Poor man didn't need to die for such a terrible reason," I said. It was true. I didn't want to kill him, but it was unavoidable. Snotlout laughed.

"Yeah right! You didn't save me! I had it all under control."

"Yeah sure you did," I say, placing the finishing gear in place and removing the awful peg leg.

"What's that?" Fishlegs asked, curious as ever.

"A peg leg. It's what people get when they loose a leg and their prosthetic is in repair. I still need to walk you know," I say as if talking to children. I strapped the leg on, hissing in pain. I lost my leg shortly after leaving, but I'll never get used to putting it on. Holding my leg out, I smiled. It was comfortable, fit well, and hopefully the compartment was working better. I reached down and pressed a button, and the peg I use when flying spun into the wooden part and the foot-shaped piece replaced it. I nodded in approval and took the pencil and tools from the table next to me. I had taken them from the back room not too long ago.

"Woah! How did it do that? What are those things?!" Snotlout asked, pointing first to my leg, then to the tools.

"It did that with a simple combination of brains, gears, and metal. I highly doubt you could build it. And these are my tools. A pencil and some lock picking supplies," I say, holding out the tools.

"Why would you need lock picking supplies?" Ruffnut asked.

"Well. When you're locked up by people that want to kill you, they are very useful things to have. I really have to thank you guys for teaching me. All those times of being locked in a cupboard paid off!" I said, putting the tools away.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go meet my friend. And no smart remarks, I do have a friend." And with that I left the forge to go find Toothless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey it's Vy! Welcome to chapter 5! Update- I'm going camping for a few days so I won't have internet, therefore no new chapters. Sorry. I will try to get you guys a long chapter when I get back but we'll have to see. Enjoy! Disclaimer: still not mine**

**Hicca's point of view**

It didn't take long to reach the cove. When I arrived I spotted Toothless. He was hiding, probably to scare me, but he got distracted. I snuck up behind him and jumped on his back without warning. He fell over in surprise and managed to pin me. Luckily he was going easy on me so I could slide out from under his paw.

"_Hicca! What was that for?_" He whined.

"Fun? I'm on Berk. I have to do something before I go insane!" I say, acting dramatic. Toothless rolled his eyes.

"_You're already insane in my opinion,_" he teased. I stuck my tongue out at him, and a branch snapped nearby. I whipped around and saw Asher's braid. He was facing away from us, so I decided a prank wouldn't hurt. After all, they know I train dragons, I did practically yell it at them.

"Toothless," I whispered. His ears perked up and listened to my plan closely, a smile forming. I nod.

"Go," I say telepathically. And he runs silently to Asher, sneaking around so he was in front of the Viking. When Asher's back was turned, Toothless growled and walked out of his hiding place. I join him, holding my sword out and pointing at Asher as he spun around.

"Hicca? What are you doing?" He asks.

"What I came here to do," I say darkly. He pulls out his axe.

"Drop the weapon Asher. I don't want to hurt you," I tell him calmly. He drops it a little, not all the way.

"Toothless," I say, the cue for him to carry through his end of the plan. He jumps on Asher, pinning him to a rock, like when I first met him. Opening his mouth, Toothless pretended like he was going to blast Asher's head off, but instead roared in his ear. After that, he turned and sat next to me, putting on his innocent face, looking like a cat.

"W- What was that?!" Asher asked.

"That, was called 'scaring a Viking'. Thank you very much," I say dramatically, bowing. I stood up and clicked a button on my sword and the blade retreated into the hilt.

"I was not scared!" He denied.

"Yes, yes you were," I tell him, putting the sword in its sheath that was strapped around my calf. He seemed to take this fact quite well under the circumstances.

"Don't say a word to anyone back home," Asher says, pointing his axe at me. I roll my eyes.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Asher. You can't scare me with an axe." He shrugs and lowers it.

"So, who's that?" He asked, pointing at Toothless.

"My Dragon Toothless. He's a Night Fury," I say proudly, petting Toothless's head.

"That's a Night Fury? The unholy offspring of lighting and death?" I nod.

"Yup. One and only," I boast for my prideful dragon.

"He seems, cute," Asher said after a pause.

"_He seems ready to get blasted for real,_" Toothless says. I laugh.

"What?" The two say together.

"Well, Toothless is pretty adorable when he's not angry, but no one has said it right away before! It usually takes about a week or more depending on the person. And Toothless, we are not here to blast Asher to the next island," I scold.

"Wait, you can understand him? You really can?" Asher asked.

"Yeah. I did tell you, didn't I?" I say.

"Might have come up," he says. He was acting like he didn't care, but I could see in his eyes that he was a little weirded out. I grin. I was gonna have some fun with these Vikings while I was under 'house arrest'.

**Alright, not so good chapter, but hey at least there's something! If you have any ideas for a better prank for Hicca to pull, please review so I can put it in this story! In case you couldn't tell, I'm bad at pranks :P See you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey it's Vy! And since Christmas was yesterday, I'm updating all my stories! Love ya guys! Happy holidays! Review, follow, favorite. Disclaimer: I don't own :(**

I slept with Toothless that night, out in the cove. We often camp out. But our sleep isn't usually interrupted by dragons roaring and Vikings yelling. I bolt up, grabbing my fire sword and shake Toothless's shoulder. "Toothless!" I say loudly. His eyes snap open and he hears the roars.

"Raid?" He asked.

"I think so," I reply. He gets up quickly and I hop onto his back. Luckily we had found a way for me to ride him without the saddle, in case we needed a quick get away. We fly to the village and he toys lower so I can jump off by my old house. I climb the tree up to the roof as fast as I could and stand on the beam.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" I scream in dragonese. The dragons (thankfully) stopped everything, except for a few stubborn Nightmares that decided they just had to finish burning a house. "I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO DEAL WITH IMMATURE DRAGONS AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT!" I continue, yelling so they can all hear me. "NOW LISTEN CLOSELY. LEAVE THIS ISLAND ALONE. IF YOU ARE HERE ON YOUR QUEEN'S ORDERS, GO BACK. THIS ISLAND IS NOT YOURS!" The dragons growl, and I hear a few threats even, then they fly away. I stand on the roof, arms crossed, until the last dragon is out of sight. I walk to the tree, and jump down.

"Hicca!" Stoic calls. I groan, turning.

"You know, I thought you guys would be doing better during raids without me. I guess I was wrong," I tell them, crossing my arms again. Stoic draws closer, and I can see he's angry.

"What did you say to them?!" He asked.

"I told them to go away. Why? Aren't you thankful I turned up?"

"Thankful?!" Snotlout asked. "You could have told them how to kill us!"

"I could have, but I didn't. And look around! No injuries, no deaths. How often does that happen?" I point out. I was starting to question why I was still here. These people are no better than when I left. Turning, I left.

"I'll see you in the morning," I call over my shoulder. I needed to get away from these idiots.

**Asher's point of view**

I watch as Hicca walked away, the night fury behind her. What happened to her? When she left we all thought she'd never make it on her own, now here she is. Ten times stronger than before. I follow her, curious. She goes to a cove I never saw before. Angrily, she kicks a boulder.

"I hate this!" She yells. Sitting down, she rubbed her foot, her Dragon coming up to her. I creep forward, careful not to scare her.

"Hicca?" I ask. She stands up, glaring at me.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Just checking on you. Are you ok?" I ask. She sits back down.

"I'm fine. Please go away," she said. I look down. She sounds like she did before she left. I go sit by her.

"Sorry about Snotlout," I tell her. "He's just pissed because he was supposed to be appointed chief if you didn't return by next month," I explain. She lets out a weak laugh.

"Maybe it's good I came back then. If he was in charge you'd all be dead in a week. He doesn't even know how to fight dragons," she said.

"Oh like you do," I tease. She looks at me, grinning as if challenging me.

"You're talking to someone that has lived with dragons for about 5 years now. Yes, I know how to fight dragons."

"And still as sarcastic as ever," I laugh. She smiles and laughs. When did I ever make her laugh? Or even smile?

"And, if you haven't changed too much, I still know your weakness," I tease. Her eyes widen.

"Don't you dare Asher!" She says, backing away and grinning. I jump forward and tackle her, tickling her like when we were little. Before the others started bullying her. And I was right, she's still ticklish. The dragon, who had been oddly quiet, starts laughing (or at least I assume it's laughter).

"Toothless! You're supposed to be on my side!" Hicca said, squirming away and laughing so hard she doubled over. I watched her, wondering how I ever could have let the others hurt her. How I could have hurt her. Suddenly overpowered with guilt, I turned.

"Where are you going?" Hicca asked, now sitting on her dragon's back.

"I have to go back, I forgot to do something earlier," I lie, then ran. I got to my house and sat at my bed. 'You idiot!' I tell myself. You could've tried to make it up to her! Tried to get her to trust me even a little bit. Too late now I guess.


End file.
